


Fall back into place

by jule1122



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Michael Guerin POV, Rimming, Valentine's Day Fluff, temporary tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: Holidays aren't a big deal for Alex and Michael, but Valentine's Day is proofing to be the exception.  Or 3 Valentine's Days Alex and Michael celebrate together.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 45
Kudos: 96





	Fall back into place

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late Valentine's Day fic I was trying to write for the Malex Cupid event on tumblr. It was inspired by the following themes/prompts from that event: wooing, sexy Saturday, and "Do you know what today is?"
> 
> Title from "Space Song" by Beach House

**1.**  
Michael notices the bouquet of sunflowers as soon as he gets to work. They're impossible to miss, the vase sitting in the middle of his workbench. He knows they hadn’t been there when he left the night before.

“Your boyfriend dropped them off this morning. Sun wasn’t up yet, but I guess the military still keeps early hours.” Sanders steps into the garage, smiling when Michael jumps a little.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Michael corrects him automatically. He’s not sure what Alex is right now, they’re dating, they’ve spent a few nights making out like teenagers, but he’s not comfortable putting a label on it yet.

“Fine, life partner, male lover, whatever you’re calling it these days. He sure hell didn’t bring those for me,” Sanders rolls his eye at Michael.

“That’s enough chit-chat, Old Man, I’ve got work to do,” Michael gestures for Sanders to leave before he says anything else Michael will never be able to unhear.

“Whatever you say, kid. It’s not like we both don’t know you’re going to spend most of the day staring at those flowers, trying to figure what they mean.” Sanders stops in the doorway. “Newsflash, they mean he likes you.”

Just to prove Sanders wrong, Michael works his ass off all day. He does his best to ignore the flowers because every time he catches a glimpse of them, his mind starts whirling. Alex hadn’t left a card or contacted him all day, and the flowers aren’t talking, so Michael is left to wonder exactly what message Alex is trying to send.

He’s more surprised than he should be when Alex shows up shortly after he's officially done for the day and just fooling around with an old junker to kill time. Alex’s hair is wet and he’s out of uniform so he must have stopped home to shower before coming over. Michael appreciates the gesture, but tries not to read too much into it.

“I see you got the flowers,” Alex nods toward the bouquet. 

“Kind of hard to miss unless you were worried about Sanders running off with them,” Michael jokes, trying to act like Alex bringing him flowers is no big deal.

“No, if anything he seemed a little suspicious of my motives,” Alex shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks forward, but doesn’t actually move any closer to Michael.

“They aren’t exactly your typical Valentine’s Day flowers.” And that’s another thing Michael’s been wondering about. Why sunflowers. If Alex was trying to avoid romance, why bother with flowers at all.

“One of the teachers Greg works with at the rez has a greenhouse. He grows them all year,” Alex explains. “They reminded me of you.”

“You better be referring to my sunny disposition and not making a crack about my hair,” Michael complains, trying to ignore the warmth that fills him when he realizes the extra effort Alex put into getting these flowers. He could have just as easily picked up a random bouquet at the grocery store. That still would have been more than Michael was expecting.

“No, that’s not it,” Alex smiles. “Did you know when sunflowers are young, they grow following the sun? They’re always looking up, trying to reach the sun. It’s one of the reasons they’re so tall.”

It’s not a subtle metaphor, and maybe it’s Alex’s way of letting Michael know he understands that a part of him will always be looking to the stars, but he also wants Alex to know he doesn’t expect to find a home there anymore. “They must have pretty strong roots, too.”

“Maybe,” Alex’s smile brightens and his shoulders relax. “For a while, they thought if the sun was blocked, sunflowers would turn and face each other. That on cloudy days, they would grow toward each other. It wasn’t true, but.” Alex shrugs, but doesn’t say anything else, just lets the implication hang there.

Michael looks back at the flowers before facing Alex again. “Is that what you think we’re doing, Alex? Growing toward each other?”

“I hope so,” Alex finally steps forward and reaches for Michael’s hand. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Michael.”

“I didn’t get you anything. I didn’t know we were doing things like that.”

“We don’t have to do anything. I wanted to give you the flowers so I did. Doesn’t mean I was expecting anything from you or that I’ll remember next year,” Alex pulls on Michael’s hand until they’re standing so close they’re almost touching. “You can buy me dinner if you want. I hear the Crashdown has an Out of this World Lover’s Special tonight.”

“Am I your ‘out of this world’ lover?” Michael means for it to be teasing, but he knows Alex can tell he’s looking for an answer.

“If you want to be,” Alex licks his lips. “I’d like you to be.”

Michael closes the remaining distance between them and kisses Alex softly. He pulls back when Alex tries to deepen the kiss, not wanting to get carried away in the garage. “That sounds good. Dinner, I mean, and the rest of it.”

Alex smiles and returns Michael’s kiss before stepping back as well, but he doesn’t let go of Michael’s hand. “I’d take you stargazing after dinner, but I think it might be too cold.”

With the sun down, the temperature had dropped dramatically, and Michael knows Alex is right, but that’s not the only reason to find a different way to spend the evening. “I’m not looking for answers in the stars tonight, Alex. My attention is entirely earth bound focused.”

Alex ducks his head, and Michael thinks he spots a blush on his cheeks. “How about we go back to my place and light a fire. Does hot chocolate in front of the fireplace sound like a good way to end the evening.”

“Sounds perfect. We should hurry before we miss the special.” Michael walks Alex out of the garage and quickly locks it before placing a hand on Alex’s back and leading him to their cars. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**2.**  
**On my way** , Michael texts as soon as he gets to the truck. A last minute repair had kept him at the garage longer than he planned.

 **I’ll be waiting** ,Alex texts back. Michael smiles at the quick response, but it’s the picture that follows that has him pulling over to stare at it.

Alex took the picture in front of the mirror, but he’s standing with his back to the mirror and must have aimed the camera over his shoulder. He’s naked, and Michael appreciates the breadth of his shoulders and the play of muscles in his back, but when he reaches his ass, his breath catches. Alex’s ass is always a thing of beauty, but something on his right cheek immediately catches Michael’s eye. He zooms in and sees what looks like a tattoo of a pink heart with “Be Mine” written across it.

Michael squirms in his seat as he continues to start at the screen, mesmerized by the way the dark pink color stands out against the pale skin of Alex’s ass. He’s flushed and half hard just from looking at it. He sets the phone down where he can’t see it and gets back on the road. He needs to be home _now_.

Once he’s home, Michael wastes no time. His boots and coat are discarded in a heap in the foyer, his shirt tossed somewhere in the living room, and he’s unbuckling his belt when he makes it to the bedroom before stopping dead in his tracks.

“Alex,” is all he can get out as he takes in the sight in front of him. Alex is stretched out on the bed, naked, legs spread wide as he slowly strokes his cock, which is already hard and leaking.

“Are you going to do more than watch?” Alex asks with a smirk when Michael continues to stand in the doorway mouth open as he stares at Alex.

Michael snaps out of his trance and quickly sheds the rest of his clothes. When he looks up, his breath catches again. Alex has rolled on to his stomach, head resting on the mattress between his outstretched arms, his back is arched and he pulled his knees up under him so his ass is on display.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to me,” Michael mutters under his breath as he quickly makes his way to the bed and settles between Alex’s legs.

He hears Alex laugh, but it turns to a gasp when Michael traces the edge of the tattoo with his finger. He follows the outline of the heart before lightly writing along each letter of “Be Mine.”

His touch is reverent, gentle as he takes the message to heart. Michael knows Alex probably did this as a joke, a sexy Valentine’s Day surprise, he can’t help assigning a weight to the words he doubts Alex intended.

“Yes, always,” he can’t stop himself from whispering as he traces the final “e.” He wishes he could take the words back as they expose just how much he wants to belong to Alex, how much he longs for that security. 

But Alex turns his head to smile at Michael, and reaches back to awkwardly hold Michael’s hand for a brief moment. “I’m yours too,” he says almost as quietly as Michael had. “For as long as you want me.”

Michael wants to promise Alex forever right then, but he knows neither of them are ready for that yet so he presses his face into the small of Alex’s back, kissing along his spine. He reaches down and begins stroking Alex’s cock, letting his mouth and hands say what he can’t.

Alex’s breath catches, and he pushes his ass even higher in the air, trying to get closer to Michael. “It’s edible, the tattoo, the ink, you can,” he struggles to explain.

Michael doesn’t wait for him to finish, he shifts quickly and swipes his tongue over the tattoo. It tastes faintly of vanilla combined with the natural taste of Alex's skin, the mix of the two send a wave of arousal through him. He checks to make sure the tattoo is still intact before tracing it with the tip of his tongue, following the same slow path as before.

Alex shudders beneath him, and even though Michael’s hand has stilled, Alex’s cock pulses in his grip. He lets go and ignores Alex’s whine of protest as he slides his hand up to Alex’s hole. He lets out a noise of his own when he finds it slick and open.

Two fingers slide in easily, and he bites lightly at the center of the tattoo in appreciation. Alex pushes back against his hand, matching each thrust of Michael’s fingers. He tosses a bottle of lube to Michael who hastily pours some into his hand, coating his fingers and smearing around Alex’s hole before adding a third finger. He twists his hand, searching for Alex’s prostate, and once he finds it, he strokes it again and again. The noises Alex makes in response have him so turned on he’s not doing much more than just breathing against Alex’s tattoo.

The next time he pulls his fingers out, he catches a whiff of strawberry, and Michael realizes Alex used the flavored lube. His mouth waters, and he knows now that he has three fingers in him, his tongue won’t be enough for Alex, but god, he wants to taste. Michael presses his tongue flat against the tattoo and slides his mouth across Alex’s ass until he reaches his hole. He licks along the rim, pushes his tongue between his fingers to spread them further apart. The sweet taste of the strawberry lube mixes with the salt from their skin, and Michael can’t get enough of it. His cock is leaking steadily now, and he wants to touch himself, wants to grind against something, but he keeps his attention on Alex. He manages to wiggle the tip of his tongue inside Alex along with his fingers. He holds his fingers still while licking and pulling at Alex’s hole with his tongue.

“Michael,” the desperation is Alex’s voice makes it half a demand and half a plea, and Michael is never going to deny him.

He pulls his tongue out, but leaves his fingers buried inside Alex as he looks around for the condom Alex left on the bed. Michael grabs it with his free hand and opens it with his teeth, waiting until the last minute to remove his fingers. He quickly puts the condom on and pours more lube on his cock, not wanting to leave Alex empty any longer than necessary. 

Michael and Alex both moan when Michael finally pushes inside of him. When he’s in as deep as he can go, he grips both of Alex’s hips tightly to hold him still when Michael tries to get some semblance of control. He starts moving slowly, building momentum with each thrust. Alex pushes back, trying to get him to move faster, but soon they are moving together, their initial clashing attempts to control the pace falling into a seamless rhythm that leaves them both flushed and overwhelmed with pleasure.

Knowing neither of them can last long like this, Michael reaches down with his left hand, still slick with lube, and begins stroking Alex’s cock in time with his thrusts. He keeps his right hand steady on Alex’s hip, his thumb stroking and pressing against the remnants of the tattoo. Michael never wants to hurt Alex, but the idea of a bruising blooming there, marking the spot once the tattoo is washed away, has him moving faster, trying to push even deeper inside.

When he feels Alex tighten around him and cum into his hand, he doesn’t even try to hold back, just thrusts in again and lets his orgasm wash over him. They stay like that. Michael holding Alex’s cock as it softens, thumb still pressing into his tattoo as they both catch their breath until they eventually collapse in a heap on the bed.

Later after Michael has cleaned them both up, and Alex has removed his prosthetic, they lay in bed facing each other and trading lazy kisses. Michael can’t stop his hand from wandering back to Alex’s ass, stroking over his cheek, trying to feel what remains of the now faded pink heart. Alex gives him an amused smile every time he catches him.

“So an edible tattoo,” he finally asks. “How did you come up with that?”

“Rosa made it for me.”

Michael looks up in surprise. “You let Rosa draw on your ass?”

“No,” Alex laughs. “She printed it on some kind of edible paper, rice, I think she told me.” Alex shrugs. “She was talking about it one day at the Crashdown, and I thought it would be fun.”

“Oh, it was definitely fun.” Michael smirks, and nudges Alex over onto his back. He moves to straddle him when he remembers something. “Shit!” he says, sitting straight up. “We were supposed to meet Liz and Max for dinner,” he looks at the clock, “over an hour ago.”

“Relax, I called Liz this afternoon and canceled,” Alex pulls Michael back down, sighing happily when Michael sits across his hips.

“You’re a genius,” Michael leans down and kisses Alex in thanks. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. That’s why I wanted you all to myself tonight.”

“And what did you have in mind for the rest of the evening?” Michael teases, wiggling in Alex’s lap to make his own agenda clear.

“Well, Alex says with a sharp intake of breath as he presses his hips up against Michael’s ass. “You haven’t found my second tattoo yet.”

**3.**  
“Michael, do you even know what day it is?”

The irritation in Isobel’s voice finally catches Michael’s attention. He’d been focusing on figuring out what was wrong with Mrs. Ellis’s transmission and only half listening to Isobel ramble about dinner reservations and dress options. “Tuesday, I think,” he answers with a shrug.

“You better be kidding,” Isobel glares at him.

“So, not Tuesday, I take it,” Michael can’t resist egging her on before going back to checking the transmission fluid container for leaks.

“Michael!” Isobel scolds, “It’s Valentine’s Day, and you’d better have something planned for Alex.”

“You know Alex and I don’t care about that kind of stuff,” he says with another shrug. It’s the truth. In the years since they got back together, he and Alex have learned not to make a big deal about holidays or anniversaries. Neither of them grew up with happy memories of holidays, and they found the stress and expectations surrounding celebrations took the joy out of it for them. They acknowledged them if they felt like it, but most years let them pass with a fuss.

“Look, I shouldn’t be telling you this.” The urgency in Isobel’s voice has Michael turning his head to look at her. “A few weeks ago, I saw Alex leaving the jewelry store with a small bag.”

“So,” Michael looks away again, trying to appear nonchalant.

“You know what it means. The only reason Alex would be shopping for jewelry right before Valentine’s Day is so he can propose.”

Michael snorts, “If Alex were proposing, which he’s not, he would never do it on Valentine’s Day.”

“Valentine’s Day makes people in love do crazy things, and Alex adores you.”

Michael ducks his head and smiles. It still thrills him that they don’t hide anymore, that everyone knows they’re together.

“Alex is going to propose tonight,” Isobel continues, “and if you don’t have something for him, you’re going to ruin it. We still have enough time to fix it, but you need to start taking this seriously.”

Knowing Isobel’s like a dog with a bone when she gets going like this, Michael sighs in frustration and runs his hand through his hair. He immediately regrets it.

“Oh my god!” Isobel shouts, letting Michael know the second she spots the ring. “He already proposed. And you didn’t tell me. What the hell, Michael!” She swats his arm then reaches for his hand, but he holds it away.

“It’s no big deal,” Michael tries to downplay it.

“No big deal,” Isobel repeats. “You’re engaged, and you didn’t tell me, and you think it’s no big deal. I want the details, every one, right now. Wait until Max finds out. You didn’t tell Max did you?”

“We haven’t told anyone,” he reassures her. “Just give me a minute.”

Michael quickly wipes his hands off and grabs his phone. He steps outside the garage, ignoring the chill and calls Alex. “You owe me fifty bucks,” he says as soon as Alex answers.

“Isobel?” Alex groans, he’d bet on Maria figuring it out first.

“Yep, she saw you leaving the jewelry store and thought you were going to propose tonight.”

Alex laughs. “Should I shut my phone off now before everyone we know starts calling and demanding an explanation?”

“Nah, I thought we’d do dinner at our place around seven, get it over with all at once.”

“Sounds good,” Alex agrees. “I’ll call Arturo and tell him what’s going on and see if I can convince him to do some last minute catering for us. I hate to do that to him on Valentine’s Day, but he wouldn’t forgive us if he comes for dinner, and we bought food from someone else.”

“He’ll probably double whatever you ask for and refuse to let us pay, saying it’s a gift” Thinking about Arturo’s reaction sends a small bubble of happiness through Michael’s chest. He’s glad he and Alex kept this just for themselves until now, but he thinks he’s ready for people to know. “I’ll stop at the store on the way home and pick up some beer. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Alex echoes. “Hey, wait,” he catches Michael just before he hangs up. “Just fifty, right?”

“Yeah, just fifty,” Michael confirms before ending the call.. 

“Ok,” Michael strides back into the garage and sees Isobel biting her lip, practically bursting with the effort it takes to hold back all her questions. “Tell everyone to be at our place for dinner at seven. No questions until then.”

“Michael, it’s Valentine’s Day, people have plans.”

“I can’t forget it’s Valentine’s Day with you reminding me every two minutes. Attendance isn’t mandatory, but we’ll keep it short. Make sure everyone still has plenty of time to go out and get laid.”

“Must you be so crass,” Isobel wrinkles her nose at him. “I’ll do what I can, but not everyone will want to change their plans for a last minute engagement party.”

“People come or they don’t, doesn’t make a difference to me.” As much as Michael is warming up to the idea of sharing their news with everyone, he knows he and Alex don’t need a big deal made out of it. Everyone will know by the end of the night whether they come for dinner or not. “But we’re only doing this once.”

“I certainly hope you’re only planning on one engagement party,” Isobel stands up and dusts off her clothes. 

“It’s not an engagement party,” Michael corrects her.

“Fine, is engagement dinner acceptable? I have to call it something better than beer and pizza at Alex and Michael’s if I am going to convince anyone to postpone their Valentine’s Day plans.”

“Wedding reception would be more accurate,” Michael says as casually as he can, bracing himself for Isobel’s reaction.

She stands frozen in front of him, just staring, before finally blinking. “Are you telling me”

“I’m not telling you anything until tonight.”

“I don’t know whether to hit you or hug you.” She settles for a combination of the two, smacking his arm before pulling him into a tight hug. “I can’t believe you're married.”

Michael’s glad Isobel can’t see the huge smile that breaks out on his face. He can’t believe it either. He has a husband. “You know what,” he says, stepping out of Isobel’s embrace and guiding her to the door. “Make it six tonight. I’m still on my honeymoon and want you people out of my house as early as possible so I can get laid.”

Isobel makes a face, but otherwise ignores him as she leaves, already busy on her phone. Michael goes back to Mrs. Ellis’s transmission before realizing he needs to let Alex know about the change in plans.

“Hey, just wanted to let you know I changed the time to six,” he says as soon as Alex answers with a slightly sleepy ‘hello.’ “I want as much time as possible in bed with you tonight.”

“Good idea,” Alex agrees, then after a pause, “Rosa just left.”

“Special delivery?” Michael asks hopefully.

“Hmmm,” Alex hums noncommittally. 

“Come on, don’t tease.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“How many?” Michael asks, knowing Alex won’t tell him.

“That’s for you to find out. See you later,” Alex hangs up before Michael can try to get him to say more.

Michael smiles at the phone even though Alex is gone and couldn’t see him anyway. He doesn’t know if edible, temporary tattoos are a recognized kink, but he certainly developed one after the first time Alex surprised him with one on Valentine’s Day. He has his own set of edible markers he brings out when he has so much feeling buzzing beneath his skin he has to do something with it. Alex holds so still for him, letting Michael use his body as a focus, a safe place for all the noise in his head.

Some nights he covers Alex’s back with hastily scrawled declarations, taking a picture so Alex can read them later, before erasing them with his tongue. It is easy on those nights to keep going, to take Alex apart with his tongue, opening him up as much as he can before adding his fingers, licking in as deep as can until the taste of vanilla and berry is washed away and all he can taste is Alex. He keeps it up as long as he can, until Alex can’t keep still, then fucks him as slowly as they can both stand.

Other nights he carefully and meticulously writes the symbols of his language, the symbols Alex spent years decoding for him, onto Alex’s chest, each symbol a different flavor. He writes over them again and again until Alex could tell him what he wrote. Then they rutt against each other, Michael getting them off quick and dirty before it’s his turn to read what he has written. He traces the symbols with his tongue, whispering the translations to Alex, knowing them as much by taste as sight. Urgency gone, he can take his time, building them both back up until they crash back down together.

Alex has his own secret stash of tattoos, all hearts, calling back to the very first tattoo, in various colors, sizes and combinations. They’ve become almost a language of their own between them. For times when Alex feels so much, he confesses to Michael, that words seem inadequate and lost to him, when he needs to show Michael how he feels, only knows how to use his body to tell Michael how he is loved.

Bright, bold tattoos, visible as soon as Michael enters the bedroom, mean Alex wants to take charge. Michael loves those nights when Alex is so keyed up he can’t wait to get his hands on Michael, taking him apart before putting him back together again. Michael gives up control eagerly, loving every mark he asks Alex to leave on him, relishing the slight soreness he feels the next day.

But Michael’s favorite nights are the quiet ones when Alex chooses the smallest tattoos and applies them to the hidden places on his body. Those nights, Alex is so filled with love he fears he’ll never have the words for, he only knows to keep it safe and invite Michael to find it. Every tattoo Michael finds is a gift, a secret of not only Alex’s body, but his heart, that he’s marked for Michael alone to see. Michael also shys away from words, using his hands and mouth to read each tattoo and answer every declaration of Alex’s love and devotion with his own.

Michael’s phone beeps three times in rapid succession, breaking him from his daydream. He sees three messages from Alex, and quickly opens the first one. **Because I love you, here’s a preview. This one was too big for a transfer so Rosa came to draw it in person. Happy Valentine’s Day!**

He goes to the next message and presses play on the video Alex sent him. The camera follows a dark green vine that starts just above Alex’s stump on his right leg and twines all the way up his thigh. The vine blooms into a large sunflower that covers Alex’s hip. The center is shaped like a heart, and the petals stretch out of view, some curving underneath Alex’s hip onto his ass and the tips of others disappearing into the crease of his groin. Michael’s mouth waters just thinking about following the path of the vine and outlining each petal with his tongue.

As he opens the final message, he shifts and adjusts his jeans to accommodate his growing arousal. This time Alex has sent him a picture, a close up of the script running along the vine. “Valentine, you are my sun. I look to you each morning and grow toward you every day of my life,” it reads. Michael sits down hard on his stool, and reads it again, tears filling his eyes.

He thinks about Alex, in their bed, opening himself up to Rosa’s scrutiny so she could draw this. Alex let Rosa see him, scars and all, let her study and touch his leg with it’s sudden ending, something he still hates allowing his doctors and therapists to do. He made himself that vulnerable for Michael, so he could give him this. He needs to be with Alex, to show him that he understands, that he feels the same, that every step they’ve taken together has brought them here and he wants nothing more than to keep growing with Alex. Love and lust war briefly in his heart before settling together in a beautiful balance he only associates with Alex.

 **Don’t move, I’m coming home** , he sends back as a reply to the last message.

As much as he wants to just walk out, safety is too ingrained in him. So he efficiently, but carefully secures Mrs. Ellis’s care and packs up his tools, returning them to their assigned places. He makes sure everything is shut off or unplugged before closing up and heading to the office.

“Hey,” he says when he finds Sanders dozing behind his desk which is covered in yellowing papers Michael thinks have been there since the first time he walked into this office. He waits for Sanders to open his eye before continuing, “Come to dinner at my place tonight at six. Alex and I have something we want to tell everyone, but right now I gotta go. I’ll make up the hours this weekend.” Michael shifts nervously even though he doesn’t expect Sanders to object.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sanders says as he gets up. “I’ll finish up Helen’s car, you just get yourself home to your husband. One condition though, make sure you have real beer at this dinner of yours, not just that fancy microbrew shit everyone pretends to like.”

“Deal,” Michael says with a smile and a wave as he practically sprints to his truck, not sparing a thought to wondering how Sanders knows he’s married. He has a husband to get home to.

**3.5.**  
Six o’clock finds Alex and Michael sound asleep in their bed, the celebration beginning without them. Isobel arrived half an hour early with decorations and champagne, letting herself in when no one answers and grumbling to herself about having to carry everything in without help. Arturo and Rosa aren't’ far behind her, bringing the food Alex never picked up.

Sanders brings his own beer, snorting to himself when he sees Greg and Kyle show up with six packs of some tasteless IPAs. Maria is the only one who knows how to work Alex’s sound system, and Liz presses her to get it up and running as soon as she arrives. They dance around the living room to sappy love songs and try to pick the worst one for Alex and Michael’s first dance.

Eventually the sound of laughter and smell of food rouse Alex and Michael. They stumble out of the bedroom in sweatpants and T-shirts, hair sticking up and Alex leaning on his crutch. In the seconds before they are noticed, they take in the decorations Isobel put up, the “Just Married” banner strung across the mantle, the foil wedding bells and bouquets she hung throughout the house, and the tower of cupcakes each topped with a gaudy plastic ring.

“About time you showed up,” Kyle shouts when he spots them. “Were you late for the wedding too?”

“Honeymoon,” Michael yells back unapologetically. But he tries not to blush when he catches Rosa’s knowing smirk, and she flicks her tongue out at him.

Liz blocks their access to food, standing with her arms crossed and declaring dinner comes after confession. Rather than fight her, they settle on the couch, pressed close together, their arms around each other and Alex’ head, more often than not, resting on Michael’s shoulder. 

They tell their story in fits and starts, interrupted first by Arturo defying Liz to bring them plates heaping with food. They can’t be expected to remember _every_ detail and answer _every_ question on an empty stomach, he reminds her. They pause when asked by anyone who needs a refill or bathroom break. There isn’t much to tell, but they share each moment with love and reverence, often reaching for each other’s hands and getting lost in each other’s eyes. Someone, mostly Isobel, takes a picture each time they kiss. Michael can’t bring himself to care, just demands he gets a copy of each one.

Other than gentle teasing, no one questions their decision to keep their wedding private. There’s a beauty in the intimacy of the way they describe it, making it obvious not only how much it meant to them, but how much they needed it to be something they did for themselves. Just listening to them speak about Alex’s proposal, the joy in the days that followed as they quickly arranged to marry makes it feel like a privilege to be given a glimpse of something so private and trusted with something they both hold precious. Any lingering feelings of being left out are erased by Alex and Michael’s obvious happiness.

It’s late when they shoo everyone out, accepting hugs and congratulations while refusing any offers to help clean up. There is little left to do, dishes were loaded into the dishwasher throughout the night and empty bottles discarded long ago into the recycling bin. After the third time Greg walked into one of hanging wedding bells, most of the decorations were stealthily taken down. Most importantly, Alex and Michael are ready to be alone again. 

They quickly put away what’s left of the food. Michael takes the trash out to the garage and plasters himself against Alex’s back when he returns. Alex finishes wiping down the counter before turning in Michael’s embrace. He wraps the arm not bracing his crutch around Michael and tucks his face into Michael’s neck.

“Come back to bed, sweetheart,” he whispers. When Michael nods in agreement, Alex bites lightly at his earlobe and adds, “You still have two tattoos to find.”

Michael's head snaps up and he laughs when he sees Alex’s filthy grin, and he smiles back, answering the challenge he sees there. Michael is pretty sure he knows where those last tattoos are hidden, but he intends to take his time looking. There are only a few hours left of Valentine's Day, and by the time it’s over, Michael will not only have found the tattoos, but there won’t be an inch of Alex’s skin he hasn’t worshiped.

“Guess I’d better get started.” He steps out of Alex’’s arms and reaches for his hand. He brings it to his lips for a kiss before pulling Alex toward the bedroom.


End file.
